Ppr episode 43: Crossing Dimensions
This episode and rest of the season will be with other numerous cartoons, still keeping the paw patrol. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS EPISODE. It will contain, Ninjago Masters Of Spinjitzu, PAW Patrol, GTA (no swearing I promise), The Amazing World Of Gumball, Total Drama (only taking my 2 favorite Mike and Cody) and lastly timothy goes to school. Hope you guys enjoy this episode. Cast: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Michael Franklin Trevor Gumball Darwin Cody Mike Timothy (plus a few others from his show, list will be to long) They continue to crawl through the tunnel Ryder: dead end Kai: oh great now what The pips begin to rattle Jay: oh boy The pipes explode and they fly through the bottom Marshall: HELP! They are sliding down big slides Cole: sweet! Water pours down Cole: NOT SWEET! Rocky: NOT WATER Kai: guys! He jumps up and flys over to rocky Rocky: wait He grabs kai Kai: hold on buddy He flies to a platform They fly through a portal They land in a white world Jay lands on his head Jay: why me typer Me: Eh I don't like you Jay: OH YOU'RE REAL FUNNY HUH? Me: yep, now muted I press the mute button Jay: WHY YOU LITTLE He jumps and tries to kick the camera Me: do it and you're gonna pay Jay: pfft Zane: look They run over to a house, the house has lights flashing Michael: no dude Jay: hey were in gta! Jimmy: who are they, mom dad invited people Michael: jimmy, go to you're room Lloyd: help us Michael: ok, let me get some others He calls Franklin and Trevor They all walk outside Jay: so where are they Trevor: HEY IT'S MIKEY AND OTHER PEOPLE Franklin: oh hey Kai: next is the amazing world of gumball They press the button and travel Zuma: woah dude's this is awesome Rocky: look there they are Gumball: I understand you're concern, but I will hang up bye Darwin: dude that wasn't cool! Kai: hey you to Gumball: who are you? Trevor: WE NEED YOU'RE HELP Chase: can you not yell Skye: yes please Trevor: ok fine Ryder: ok that is 2 dimensions down 2 to go Jay: next is total drama, we need mike and cody They press the button and fly They land outside mikes house Mike walks out with a garbage bag Mike: what the Kai: mike we needs you're help Mike: with what? Zane: worlds being crumbled Rocky: yes, please help Ryder: get cody to Mike calls cody Cody: ill be there About 10 minutes later A car pulls out Cody: ya boy is here Jay: yeah yeah yeah Franklin: now where? Zane: timothy, lets go They press the button and fly They land outside a school Kai: ok lets go Cole: wait, we can't interrupt the class Kai: they are not here Michael: let them 4 go in well stay back LLoyd: ill stay, cole jay kai and zane go in Kai: alright Chase: careful don't start no fights Jay: we won't They walk inside and hide in the corner A bus pulls up Marshall: they better no mess up Skye: they can do it Darwin: lets hope The kids run in Jay: TIMOTHY Kai: dude quiet Timothy: who said my name He walks towards the corner Zane: I sense he is coming Jay jumps out and grabs him Timothy: let me go Jay: SHH Timothy: what is wrong Jay: we need you're help, its gonna corrupt you're world Timothy: how will I help Jay: trust me, lets go They run out Lloyd: did you say he was leaving Jay: no Zane: jay go tell them Cole: yeah Jay: ugh He walks back in Jay: TIMOTHY WILL BE MISSING CLASS DO NOT CONTACT PARENTS AS WE ARE FRIENDS AND HELPING Jay runs out and hops into the portal they made They land in the lookout Darwin: awesome Mike: ok so now what Ryder: we devise a plan Jay: I know exactly what Cole: ok guys, its late lets sleep, agreed? All: agreed They all fall asleep End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes